


River Hates Bigots

by Awluvtardis



Series: 13 is a disaster space puppy, but we love her [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s11e03 Rosa, F/F, Gen, Stormcage was mentioned, river woulda punched him so hard, so i had to yall, that boi was an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awluvtardis/pseuds/Awluvtardis
Summary: Inspired by the words "stormcage" and "vortex manipulator" in Rosa. AKA dickwad was in the same place as River and she definately punched him so hard.Title is dumb but I'm tired yallSong tags: PS GFY by GRiZ, The Show Must Go On by QueenSomeone please draw Mels running him over with a bus (who steals a bus??)





	River Hates Bigots

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my dear!
> 
> I meant for this to be a "YOU HAVE A WIFE?!?!" story.
> 
> It ended up with feels and Sad Puppy 13.
> 
> Not beta'd, we make mistakes like the ADHD dumbasses we are.

It started with an offhanded comment after they went to see Rosa's Medal of Honor ceremony.

They were discussing how amazing Rosa Parks was, and how glad they were that they stopped what's-his-face.

"I'm surprised he survived Stormcage with that attitude. I mean, sure, it is filled with the worst criminals of the 52nd century, but over half of them weren't human."

Yaz frowned. "Stormcage? Is that a prison then?"

"Yep! Only the worst criminals get thrown in there. Anyways, in the 52nd century, humans are pretty much fully integrated with most species in the Milky Way. I mean there's still a bit of us vs. them mentality, but that's between species. Not amongst humans!"

Ryan smirked sadly, "Sounds nice."

"Yea. I mean there's a couple centuries there where that whole human vs. alien thing was really bad. I try to stay away from those. Lots of scanners. I may look human, but the hearts are a bit distinctive. But that's centuries before Stormcage was even built!"

Graham shifted back against the crystal pillar, crossing his arms. "So, what you're sayin is, the other inmates there probably wouldn't have liked him?"

"Liked him? Some of them were revolutionaries who asassinated leaders or radicals from marginalized species who killed thousands of those who oppressed them in times of peace. Noble causes, sure, but in the eyes of the Shadow Proclomation, murder is still murder. They would've killed him in a heartbeat. I know River would've at least punched him out if they had met." The Doctor chuckles, a sad smile and glittering eyes staring off in no particular direction. "I've seen her punch people for less."

Graham's eyebrows furrow. "Who's River?"

The Doctor's eyes snap to his, and in that moment, her youthful eyes appeared oh-so ancient. She purses her lips, her hand reaching for a finger devoid of a ring of their own accord. Her eyes float down, catching the movement when the ring isn't found. 

"Doctor? You alright?" 

Yaz. Clever, caring Yaz.

The Doctor wrings her hands before looking up at her new best friends.

"My wife."

The words hang in the air for a few moments before Ryan breaks the silence. 

"You're married?"

"I was, yea."

"I'm sorry." 

The doctor, too lost in thought to register the sentiment, continues, clearly reliving her fondest moments, saddened by the passage of time.

"She was- amazing. A storm personified. Hell in high heels. Feared by many, and loved so very much. She could raze whole empires if she felt like it. Always loved a good adventure. Milked everthing she could out of every situation. One time, she married a horrible king, just so she could steal the diamond stuck in his brain. She did it to give it back to the people it was stolen from- the Halassi- but instead of just bringing it to them, she decided to sell it to the highest bidder, steal it back while the spaceship was crashing, then bring it back to the Halassi and claim the reward. Of course the plan when completely topsy-turvy, but it ended up alright in the end."

"She sounds amazin'."

"Yea. 'Course we argued about the whole 'getting married to an evil king' bit. She insisted she married the diamond, but of course that's rubbish. As was her whole archeology thing. Completely rubbish subject, if you ask me."

"She married someone else while she was married to you?"

"We were both married a few times over. Future's a bit more flexible on the whole monogamy thing, but we were both alright with it for the most part because even through all of time and space, we always come back to each other."

The doctor sniffed loudly, her pensive face making way for one of mirth.

"She died about 80 years ago for me at my my last count. The years sort of blended together at the University."

"80 years? Blimey, Doc, how old are you?"

She chuckled. "Well over two thousand now. Or four and a half billion. Depends who you ask."

"Billion?!?!"

"I try not to think about it. My people trapped me and questioned me for information. Had to punch my way through a 10 foot thick wall of basically space diamond. Anyways, lets get back to getting you home." 

She flits about the console, all manic energy and flowing coat tails, and her friends understand her just a bit better. She's been around for so long, seen the worst of the universe, had her heart shattered again and again. Yet in spite of it- no, because of it, she gave her heart. She was kind because she's The Doctor.

And in that moment, as they all made eye contact as the timeless being prepped her ship for their 15th attempt at getting home, they all came to a resolution.

She wouldn't do it alone.

\----- a week later-----

Yaz: Wait your wife was in prison???  
Doc: Yep  
Yaz: For what??  
Doc: Killing me.  
Everyone: WOT  
Doc: Obviously she didn't. We got married intead.  
Everyone: w o t  
Doc: now about whats currently happening-  
Graham: hold on so your wife tried to kill you???  
Doc: it wasn't her fault! anyways-  
Ryan: wym it wasnt her fault!!  
Doc: she was brainwashed be evil priests. and she saved me both times. obvously im fine.  
Everyone: ... b o t h  
Doc: oh my god first off my best friend did way worse, and secondly we're literally in mortal peril nows not the time for personal questions  
*convienently timed laser blast whizzes past*  
Everyone: what kind of dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> holy hell y'all. that episode though.
> 
>    
> I'm shit at american history and wrote this in like 2 hours in fits and starts while procrastinating on homework. Please tell me if i got something wrong/ if something is off.
> 
> also why the actual fuck is next week's ep about spiders? Why are you like this???? Let me live with my general light fear of even small spiders??? those bitches look huge and im gonna be sleeping in a full sleeves, yoga pants, knee kigh socks, and maybe a hoodie. spiders are freaky.
> 
> Songs are from the Drag show I saw last night. Some of the other great performances were to Partition (Beyoncé), you should see me in a crown (billie ellish), take you on (peaches), and why did you do that (gaga). I made the songs into a playlist.
> 
>    
> should i do a fic about them asking if 13's gay and shes like a) i literally switched genders like a week ago b) i like all genders and am techically poly c) yes i have many a wife and a couple husbands. (someone: [only a couple?? {meaning wow more than one person ur married to. would usually devolve into legality of meing married to multiple ppl, but this is the doc so it dont}] her: im a bit more particualr about men. but thats just common sense really. yaz: *lemonade sprays out her nose* AHAHA MOOD [aka let yaz be bi])


End file.
